


Hedonism

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cussing, Demonic Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, angel reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having arguments with Sam. Sam wants Reader. But just cannot say it. Dean and Bobby hate what Sam had to do to get Reader. Crowley takes Reader away from Sam. For his deeds. Reader is Queen Of Hell. Being used as a fuck toy! Until, Reader finds a way out. She later becomes an angel of the lord. Hannah is very protective. Given that Reader was previously abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam hadn't been very picky in whom he loved. But, You (Y/n) had set him ablaze with lust. You had joined him and Dean hunting some years ago. Because, You were hunter. But, He had made the mistake thinking he could love him. He had fallen harder for you .

"Sam, Why are you being a dick to me? I can flirt with anyways!" said (Y/n) to Sam madly.

"Because, They'll never be around. Dump you knowning what we do!" said Sam to (Y/n).

"You know Sam, Go fuck youself. I am leaving. See Ya. Don't wanna be ya!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) grabbed her bags and got into her car. Driving the fuck away from Sam. Because, He was being a dick. (Y/n) hated how Sam thought it was ok to dictate whom she dated. Months had gone by and She was called by Bobby. To help, The Winchesters on a hunt.

"Hello Uncle Bobby, What is crack'in a lack'in? They in trouble?" asked (Y/n) to Bobby.

"First Question, Who is the pretty boy ya got there? He a hunter?" asked Bobby to (Y/n).

"Yes, He is hunter. Met him at a bar in Detriot. I am actually engaged!" said (Y/n) to him.

(Y/n) showed off her engaged hand to Bobby. He saw how it was small but elegant now. That, Is when The Winchesters came in with there stuff. Dean had hugged her hard now.

"Hey Dean, I didn't know that you missed me so much, Bro! Missed you!" said (Y/n) to Dean.

"Who is the pretty boy? I...Hey...I know him, He is another hunter!" said Dean to them all.

"Hey, I am Greg Harper. This lady and my gem is my Fiance that i love!" said Greg to all.

Sam's face had fallen and went to embrace him. (Y/n) was shocked at the civility of it all.

"See Sam, I have done quite well with myself. Greg and Me marry soon!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"Dean, I want you to be my best man. That is another reason i came!" said Greg to Dean.

"Sure, I will be your best man. Little lady, Expect to not sleep much though!" said Dean.

Greg held onto (Y/n) so lovingly and warmly. That had set Sam without a doubt furious. They way he held her and cared for her. He'd have to make a deal with Crowley to get him away from what was suppose to be his. He knew that you were a virgin still happily.

"Greg, We have been on the road a long time. Anyone want dinner?" asked (Y/n) to all.

They all shouted that they all were pretty hungry. So, (Y/n) had volunteered to go get it.

"Hey (Y/n), I will help you go get dinner. Can't have you fucking it up!" said Sam to (Y/n).

(Y/n) and Sam took off to go and get dinner. They were at a fast food place waiting now.

"Sam, I know what you are thinking. We love eachother and that is final!" said (y/n) slyly.

"(Y/n), What makes you so sure that he will be there for you? Huh?" asked Sam to (Y/n).

"Because, He was there when I got rid of vamp nest in Missouri. He actually recued me and patched me up. Then, We took on a werewolf in North Dakota. We successfully took on a witch in California and Florida. When, I got out of the hospital. He was the first one to make sure i got all better. So, All in all he is good for me. What is it to you anyways, Huh?" asked (Y/n) to Sam with anger and feriousity.

Sam had sat back astounded that all happened to (y/n). That guy was a good guy to her. But, Nothing was going to take what should be his. (Y/n) in his eyes was his and her virginity. That, Would be his in no time flat. To see her laying below with hedonism now.

"Sam, I know you have feelings for me. But, I simlpy can't with you!" said (Y/n) to Sam.

They had collected therte orders and went back to Bobby's place. They all ate and slept. (Y/n) the next morning had decided to make them all breakfast. The guys woke up to be engulfed by the smell of breakfast. They all ate again and had playful banter over hunts.

"So, Me and Greg have set a date. It will be three weeks from now!" said (Y/n) to them all.

"That is awesome that you are getting married. We will be there for ya's!" said Dean slyly.

Sam that night knew that he would have to take care of this whole (Y/n) marrying Greg thing. That, He have to scarfice his soul for it. To ensure he got that precious gem of hers. That, It was all his to claim. Sam was going to enjoy taking her hard and roughly so.

"(Y/n), I am so glad that you have found your other half. The love of you life!" said Sam.

"Thank you Sam for that. You are being awful kind. Maid of honor!" said (Y/n) to Sam.

Dean had spilled coffee from his mouth. That his brother Sammy was going to a maid of honor. That had set Sam ablaze with anger at his brother. Making it into a joke right now. The night had came and Sam was at a crossroad waiting for Crowley. This was it now.

"Hello Moose, What may i help you with? Ahh, A women has got you!" said Crowley to Sam.  
"Yes, She has got me. I want that asshole away from her. Make it so that she never really knew him. That, She was always mine and that precious virginity. That by all rights should be mine's. Mine's to have at any time i damn well please. I will give you my soul for it. That, Way I can get her. That she remains mine's forever!" said Sam to Crowley.

"Well, That should enough for me to hear. You have yourself a deal!" said Crowley to Sam.

They had sealed the deal with a kiss. Sam had been at the road one moment. Then, The next he had (Y/n) laying under him. Writhing and screaming his name while rubbing her clit. Sam at that moment was consumed by fury. That, Spurred him on to go harder now.

"Sam...Yes...Right there....HARDER....I need you so badly....JUST YOU!" moaned (Y/n) slyly.

Sam had pounded into (Y/n) harder thatn anything else. He saw her eyes glaze up with lust and need. Months had flown by this way and happily. (Y/n) had was loving Sam now. Crowley was smirking and thinking he could take her away. That was going to happen. Years had gone by and (Y/n) was sucked into Crowley's play room. To have at her too.

"Crowley, Just fucking kill me. I don't want you ever. You sick bitch!" screamed (Y/n) madly.

"You see darling, I can't. Sam has made a deal. One, That you were the bargaining chip. I bet you hate him now. Oh Well, You are my plaything now. MY WHORE!" said Crowley.

Crowley slammed (Y/n) with his thick cock and roughly so. That had made (Y/n) scream quite loudly. Crowley the more he pounded into you. The more he needed those screams.

"The fucking hell you are a dish. You are a good whore for your king!" said Crowley hotly.

(Y/n) was hurting all over her body. Crowley by no means was easy on you. You were his whore now. To serve him in all things. That, had made you mad at Sam Winchester now.

"Such a good and fiesty whore. Taking my cock like a pro and champ!" snarled Crowley.

Three Years Later, He had ultimately decided you needed to be turned. So, He had turned you into a Demon Queen, His queen. The one and only to serve his sexual needs firstly.

"Your Magesty, There is a Greg Harper for you. Says it is urgent!" said Laim to Crowley.

"Send in the the little pretty boy. I want him to watch as fuck My Queen!" said Crowley.

Crowley had (Y/n) fucking his cock hard. That, Had Greg drop his jaw in horror sadly so.  
"What do you want, Mr. Harper? You want this lady, My Queen?" asked Crowley to Greg.

Greg saw in horror that (Y/n) was loving it. That, She had been reduced to this lady now.

"Aww, I see now. You want to make sure that swhe is yours again!" said Crowley to Greg.

Greg saw as (Y/n) had begun to give Crowley a blow job. Taking him in as far as you can go. That, Had made Greg retch. Crowley saw as Greg fled away from there sadly so.

"That'll teach the trup. That you are my whore and my queen. My Pussy!" said Crowley.

Crowley spilled his hot cum all over her body. That way it would stain her for awhile now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam should have known better to have trusted Crowley. Taking what was suppose to be his and his alone. Atleast Greg wasn't having at you. But, It made him sick knowning that Crowley was now. That, He was having fun with you. Dean had reprimanded him for it. But at the moment it didn't matter. Bobby wasn't even talking to him and even trying to. Greg had seen the way that (Y/n) had been handeled by Crowley. It made him real sick now. That, That Sam just couldn't handle that you were happy with him. This was it now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/N) was being fucked up against the wall in the throne room with his minions watching. To was a show that you were for his sole pleasure. To fuck as he pleased now.

"Crowley, Fuck me hard and Deep....Please, I will beg...Please!" screamed (Y/n) to him.

Crowley fucked you hard and deep. He kept telling himself that he was really happy now. That nobody was going to take you away from him. Crowley came in you hard happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was coming up with a plan to get (y/n) back. That way he could get her to him now. Crowley was a meddling man. He never knew of boundaries. Always had crossed them. Now, It was time that he got what he deserved. A little payback is in order and rightfully.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley saw that (y/n) catered to his every will. Even coming up with new ideals in the bed. To make things either interesting or spicy. He adored (y/n) and loved her aswell too.

"Hey (Y/n), Do you wanna get out of here for a bit? It is getting dole here!" said Crowley.

"Yeah, I would love to get out of here. But, I wanna have fun aswell!" said (Y/n) to him.

They zapped out of hell. They saw a demon Dean and all his glory. That got her started.

"Damn Dean, I never knew that you are a demon. Fuck me, That is hot!" said (y/n) slyly.  
Dean strood over to where (y/n) was at. He saw that she had changed alot for his liking.

"Squirrel, Mind backig off now. That piece of ass is mine's. Thank you!" said Crowley.

"Crowley, I am your piece of ass. But, I will not sleep with Dean. OKAY!" said (y/n) madly.

(Y/n) strood over to Crowley and bit into his lower lip. Making it bled and she lapped it up.

"Now My King will learn his place. Never question thy wife. Never again!" said (y/n) slyly.

(Y/n) zapped herself in front of Sam. Sam saw (y/n) and took her hard and roughly now. It made her mad that Crowley didn't trust her. This was payback for that remark he made. Hours had gone by and they lay there blissfully happy. (Y/n) zapped herself away now.

"Hello Pet, How was your time with the Moose? Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Crowley.

"That my king was payback for your remark. Teach you next time. Got it!" said (y/n) now.

(Y/n) went to go take a shower to get cleaned up. Next thing (Y/n) knew she was being slammed into the wall by Crowley. Shoving his cock inside her hard. This lady was his.

"You know (Y/n), You are my queen and wife. That, Sam shouldn't have touched what is rightfully mine's. If i hear that you have gone to see him. I'll kill him!" said Crowley madly.

"You and Sam are duo pair of nut jobs. Taking my freedom away. You make the prefect hell in my mind. You both are selfish as to where i am concerned!" said (y/n) snidely so.

That had set Crowley off and he fucked her even harder. This bitch was going to learn a lesson. A lesson in whom she belonged to and who she was with. (Y/n) felt nothing atall. After Crowley was done, he left. (Y/n) was beaten and battered. She cried hard and sadly. (Y/n) had gone to Minnesota to go to Castiel. The only angel that'd listen to her now only.

"(Y/n), What may i help you with? I get that you are a demon now. Tell me!" said Castiel.

"I want you to kill me and take no prisoner. Or, Lock me up in heaven!" said (y/n) sadly.

"I will call Hannah and we will lock you up in Heaven. Will not kill you!" said Castiel.

While Castiel was making the call. He saw that (Y/n) had been battered and abused. He would make a deal to get her safe. Hannah on the other side agreed to offer her safety. Hannah and some other angels came and got her. Hannah saw the damange on (y/n). As (Y/n) got to heaven they cured her of any demon in her. Giving her a new start now. They did one better for her now. Making her an angel of the lord. Giving her own grace. It had occured to her to stay in Heaven. Heaven gladly accepted her and gave her sanctury.  
Years had flown by that way too. That, (Y/n) was an asset to heaven. She had gone through all hell's library's and stored it away in her mind. Giving it all to heaven to know.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley heard through one of his minions that his (y/n) was an angel of the lord. That, You were there for good now. That, Heaven had given you sanctury. That you had known of all hell's stuff. That, You had turned it all to them. He had been seething with anger now. Dean was back to normal cause Sam had cured him of him being a demon. And that Castiel had helped. His life wasn't going to plan. Nobody was listening to him atall or ever. He saw to it that he had you back to being his in due time. That it remained forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was roaming around Hannah. Hannah felt felt very protective of (y/n). Hannah had seen to it that (y/n) stayed safe. (Y/n) saw Hannah as a mother figure in alot of ways. It gave her new prospective in life. Hannah had trained (y/n) to protect herself in all ways. So, That she had a great defense system. That, Way she would know how to protect.

"Hannah, I was wondering if i could do what you do? Enforce things!" said (Y/n) now.

"You may help me in that area. I do think you are ready now fully!" said Hannah to (Y/n).

Hannah had taught her the ropes. That, She would go to help the humans again soon. The winchesters were calling out to heaven for help. Hannah and (Y/n) with some other angels would help out. Hannah would keep close eyes on (Y/n), her adopted daughter.

"Hello Castiel, How may we help you out? It has to been urgent for the call!" said (y/n).

"We need your help with the mark of cain on dean. He is violent now!" said Castiel now.

"Castiel, We have all knowledge of hell. We will get it off of him now!" said Hannah now.

At that moment Sam had entered the room with Dean. (Y/n) wasn't afraid of Sam now.

"Hello (Y/n), How have you've been? I see now your an angel of the lord!" said Sam now.

"I am an angel of the lord, Sam. Heaven has done me very well and happy!" said (Y/n).

"Hannah, I see that you have taken care of (Y/n). See her so happy!" said Dean to them.

"Cut the delay, you guys. We came here for one purpose and one purpose now. Dean we are going to remove the mark now. That way you are free of it forever!" said (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) had tied Dean to a chair and even chained him up. She had already blessed the blood. Having already know her latin for it to work. With'in minutes of her starting, it ended. Dean was free of the mark and for good. Dean was untangled and hugged (y/n). Sam saw that it had worked out. That, Dean was now free of The Mark Of Cain forever.  
"Thank you, (Y/n). This means alot to me. That you freed me of it!" said Dean to (Y/n).

"I saw what hell it rot on you. You needed to be free of it. And, Now you are!" said (y/n).

(Y/n) and Hannah went up to heaven with the other angels. It was to keep (Y/n) safe/. Because, Heaven knew that if Crowley got word that (Y/n) was back on earth. That, He might take her away. That, This was for the best now. (Y/n) was happy until she saw Gadreel. Gadreel had somehow survived and lived. Gadreel saw his soulmate again now.

"Gadreel, I thought that you were dead. That, You had been dead. Love you!" said (y/n).

"I am alive and well. It just took me awhile to heal. Sorry, I left you alone!" said Gadreel.

Hannah saw that they were happy. That, they were meant to be. Heaven saw that aswell. (Y/n) had asked hannah if she could marry them. Hannah was going to anyways now. (Y/n) and Gadreel were set to make wedding arrrangements. They were to marry soon. (Y/n) had a wedding dress worthy of heaven itself. Gadreel couldn't wait for it aswell. Days had gone by and they were married. Gadreel had a wife and that wife was (Y/n).


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley had it in his mind that you'd be always his. That, You'd love him only. But, He saw to it that you had been submissive to him. Maybe he had gone too far on you now. That, he'd be the reason he had pushed you away. That, Remark had haunted him for saying it. But, He had to be strong now. That, You were with that other angel Gadreel.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Gadreel and (Y/n) had been sleeping in the marriage bed happily. That, You both had consumated your marriage to other. Gadreel saw that she was happy. (Y/n) was happy. They got up and took showers to go to work. Hannah saw the love pour off of them now.

"Hello Hannah, How are you today? Any work for us to do today?" asked (Y/n) to Hannah.

"I am doing just lovely. Yes, There is work for the both of you today!" said Hannah softly.

Hannah sought to it that they had done a search of Earth. (Y/n) and Gadeel stayed together. They saw no real harm there. But, They both were knocked out by demons now. (Y/n) was delivered to hell for Crowley. Gadreel woke up and you weren't there by him.

"Hello Darling, Nice to see you again. Going to punish you now harshly!" said Crowley.

"Go ahead you demon scum. It will not really matter to me atall!" said (y/n) to Crowley.

Crowley hauled (Y/n) to there once shared chambers. He sought to that he used her weaknesses on her. To show that he was the one with true power. That she was his now.  
"You know (Y/n), You could've made this alot less harder on yourself!" said Crowley slyly.

Crowley had taken to torturing her harshly. He drew blood from her, slapped her around ,and punched her hard anywhere he could get her. He tore off her clothes and fucked her. That, Tiny cunt she had drove him nuts. Feeling how it was milking his cock greatly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Gadreel sped off to Heaven to inform Hannah what had occured. That, Had made Hannah and some other angels pissed off. That, Gadreel had let his guard down now. It was now a rush to get her oout of there. To make sure that she was safe once again. Gadreel was on board with the rescue. That, He wanted his (y/n) back in his arms now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had heard through Castiel that (Y/n) was going to need rescuing. Dean knew that he would be there to help her out. Because, She was the one to hget rid of the mark of cain. He needed to be sure that she was safe. That, she was cared for now for good too. Sam was very relunctant to help. Because, That cunt should have been his only forever.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley saw that (Y/n) was a complete mess. That, He had her good and tortured now. She lay there stained in his cum and had bruises and bite marks that lined her body. It was his masterpiece on her. That had spurred him to go another ten rounds with her. (Y/n) had been sending communications to heaven. To say that she had been alive still.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannah kept hearing her daughter talk to her. That, She was still alive and kept surviving. Hannah after all this was going to make sure that she never left heaven. To keep her safe. That, She was okay tgo go to work. But, To never step foot on earth ever again.


End file.
